Naruto Hanyou Tails
by LegendaryLink123
Summary: Something happens early in Naruto's life that changes him forever. Then, another event changes his life even more. Follow Naruto as he grows into the first Hanyou Hokage! Re Released! Rated M for violence and possible lemons.


Naruto: Kitsune Tails

Part: 1

This is my new account. My old account is Flaming Death Ninja. This is a repost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related things, except for one of those plastic shuriken

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Naruto was walking home from an exhausting day of training; it was roughly 11:00 pm and the stars were nowhere to be seen, hidden under a blanket of clouds. He had to be careful on his way back, so he tried to cut through an alleyway to avoid any villagers who wanted him dead. As he got about halfway through the pitch black alleyway, his advanced senses detected something coming toward his direction. He didn't have any time to run the other way; the person was almost upon him. Without thinking he used an advanced knowledge of stealth coming from 4 years of practice; he quietly used some of his power to go unnoticed to only the most untrained eye. Suddenly he saw the figure stop directly in front of him, thinking that the man was searching for him, he got scared. As quietly as possible Naruto snaked his tail around the man's neck, and before the man realized it, squeezed the man's neck hard until he crumbled, unconscious. Wondering how some villager would know that he was there, Naruto kicked himself; he must be losing his edge. Thinking that he was just a drunken chunin from his village, looking for him, Naruto started to leave, but then something happened that would change his life in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine.

As Naruto was walking away from the scene him, he heard a soft crying behind him, coming from the direction of the unconscious man. Wondering what this was, Naruto quickly went over to investigate the noise. What he found startled him. The bundle was actually a girl, about his age, who was crying. Naruto stooped down to comfort the girl, noticing her eyes were a familiar milky white color. He knew that he had seen those eyes, he just couldn't remember when. As he was comforting the girl, he felt a man's presence behind him. He quickly stood and tried to run, but hit another man in the leg. Quickly placing his tail around him to defend himself, he tried to figure out a way out of this.

Naruto thought to himself how stupid he was for not sensing the new man, knowing it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't tried to run right away. Now here he was, cornered in this alleyway. Naruto really disliked killing, but he would if necessary. Suddenly, the first man walked over to the bundle and scooped up the girl. Then he started walking towards Naruto. Naruto realized he was staring down another man with weird, milky eyes. He cursed himself for not remembering when he had seen them. The man quickly grabbed Naruto, who was caught off guard as he tried to remember the eyes. Swearing, he tried to use his tail to kill the man, but was suddenly silenced as the man struck his neck, knocking him unconscious. All he could think of as he was drifting away was, "Where have I seen those eyes before…?"

When he woke up, Naruto noticed he was in a small chamber filled with seals and what looked to be ancient runes. He jumped up, remembering the last moments before he had been knocked unconscious. What he noticed was a large amount of people sitting around the room, all hooded and looking at him. There was no door visible. He suddenly tensed up and started waving his tail menacingly. One of the hooded people spoke in an almost caring voice. "Please, don't be alarmed. We aren't going to harm you." The man smiled gently then gestured next to him. There was the girl he had accidentally rescued, sleeping quietly. Naruto eased up a little, but still kept his tail out. This time, a woman on the opposite side of the girl spoke, "Please, we are grateful for what you did. You see, that girl is my daughter, as well as the heir to be head of our clan, the Hyuugas. If she had been kidnapped, we all would have been devastated!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the last name. He finally remembered the eyes as well. He whispered, to not wake the young Hyuuga, contempt in his voice. "You people wanted me out of the village; don't think I forgot that meeting with the Hokage!" He remembered that day, the day he had changed.

2 years ago-----------------------------------------------------------------------------2 years ago

Naruto was sitting in a chair in the office of the Sandaime Hokage, alone. He was wondering where the Hokage was, as well as why he was meeting with him. After about 15 minutes of very uncomfortable silence and thinking, the Hokage walked in with 2 men. "Naruto, allow me to introduce these two men. This is Fugako Uchiha, and this is Hiashi Hyuuga. They are both esteemed council members, and have come up with a solution to the Kyuubi. Naruto's ears perked up, lately he had been having visits from the beast, some pleasant, others, not so much, in his mind. There usually were perks though, Naruto, even at the age of four, was addicted to learning new jutsu. He had been taught numerous techniques that would help him after he became a hanyou. That was in 5 minutes, but nobody except for the Kyuubi knew that. Speaking of which, Kyuubi snickered when he heard there was a… solution to him. Like he was some kind of problem. The snicker grew into a roar of laughter with Naruto mentally telling him to shut up.

The Hokage continued, "Fugako and Hiashi are also heads of their respective clans. They have proposed that you be sent on a 10 year training journey to help control your tenant's powers. They suggested that the sannin, Jiraiya go with you and be your sensei."

Suddenly it clicked in Naruto just what this solution really was, "You just want to send me away…" Sarutobi began to get nervous, he had never seen it from this perspective, here they were, possibly the two men who hated Naruto most, of course there was a catch. Now Naruto, a boy he loved like a grandson, might hate him, thinking this was your idea. Suddenly, Fugako spoke.

"Listen, Naruto, I think it would be good for you, that way you could control your powers more easily."

Naruto smiled as he got a message from the Kyuubi, "Why would I need to train to keep something in that isn't even there?" He asked. Kyuubi had just told him his plan.

Nobody got to answer that question as the room was filled with a blinding red light. After the light, there was quite a lot of smoke. Everyone coughed until Sarutobi opened a window and used a minor wind jutsu. When it cleared, there was Naruto, sitting as he was before, only he looked very… different.

Present--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Present

"That was also the day I transformed into this." He said while he rubbed his chin with his tail, laughing to himself as he saw some people shift uncomfortably.

The Hyuuga man finally came out with it, "Listen to me Naruto, we are in your debt, by not killing this man, he was judged and sentenced to life in a high security prison for attempted kidnapping of a noble classmen. If he had been killed, one of our people would most likely have had to be executed for killing a member of a treaty party. Thanks to you, we also have my daughter back." The man pulled down his hood, revealing the man as Hiashi himself. "We offer you a home, we know you don't have one, we hope you will stay with us for as long as you want. Also, we can put you into the academy if you wish. You would make a good training partner for Hinata."

Naruto was speechless, this was the man who wanted him to be banned from the village 2 years ago, still, he wasn't stupid. "I accept." And with those words, began the life of a legend. Naruto wouldn't know this for years, but in time, he would grow into something the world had never seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, that was my first chapter, I know it was pretty skimpy on some parts, but I'm going to be able to devote a large amount of time into it soon, so I'll pour over every detail then. Just so you guys know, I plan on making this an internal 9 part story, with each story about time with that tail. Ex. Part 1 is when he has 1 tail; part 5 is when he has 5 tails. I may or may not separate the story, but I don't see that happening yet.

Now this story may look very familiar to some of you, because it is. It is a re release of a story I started 2 years ago but never finished. This time, I hope that I will be able to finish it, because I want others to read this and think that there are great works of literature on

R,R,R please!

Bye now, LL123


End file.
